


Musical Prompt [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [18]
Category: Billy Idol (Musician), Glee, Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine, Mamma Mia! (Movies), Rock of Ages (2012), The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Blaine Anderson, Skank Kurt Hummel, blaine anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Prompt: Put your playlist on shuffle. First song is your character's design. Second song is their personality. Third song is their relationship with their partner. Fourth song is their relationship with their family. Fifth song is their name meaning.But make it ~Klaine~
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 2





	Musical Prompt [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Put your playlist on shuffle. First song is your character's design. Second song is their personality. Third song is their relationship with their partner. Fourth song is their relationship with their family. Fifth song is their name meaning.
> 
> Okay, so I am changing this prompt slightly. I will try to incorporate all 5 songs into the story somehow. I also will be using my liked songs on Spotify, so they might be Glee, they might not.
> 
> First: Hit Me With Your Best Shot from Rock of Ages (Also by Pat Benatar) https://youtu.be/NBY_7dQ9uCs
> 
> Second: I Wanna Be Like You from The Jungle Book https://youtu.be/9JDzlhW3XTM
> 
> Third: Honey, Honey from Mamma Mia! (Also by ABBA) https://youtu.be/05qid4p_cfw
> 
> Fourth: Dancing With Myself GCV (Also by Billy Idol) https://youtu.be/FG1NrQYXjLU
> 
> Fifth: Agony (Reprise) from Into The Woods https://youtu.be/UAPJTik5mSo
> 
> I think I can work with this...
> 
> TW: Domestic abuse

Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy

Blaine Anderson was the school loser. He was in the glee club with his boyfriend, Josh, so he had friends.

Kurt Hummel was the school lead skank. He was in the glee club, so he had some friends who actually cared about him.

"Now for this week, we will be singing songs we relate to-" Mr. Shue was interrupted by Blaine walking into glee club late.

"Blaine, why are you late again?" Mr. Shue asked. He was fed up with Blaine constantly coming in late.

"I- um... Well, I was..." Blaine just kept studdering over and over.

"You know what, I don't care. But you have detention today after school."

Blaine quietly sat down in his chair. Joah protectively put an arm around his boyfriend, but he didn't want Josh's arm there. He never wanted Josh to touch him ever again.

\---In detention---

Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey  
The way that you kiss good night  
The way that you hold me tight  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing

Blaine slowly walked into the history classroom, where they held detention. Only 1 other person was sitting there, besides the teacher of course (who was very much asleep), Mr. Kurt Hummel.

Blaine sheepishly walked up to the pink-haired boy, shuffling into the desk next to him.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said quietly

"Hey, Blaine" Kurt responded, smiling at the shy boy.

The 2 sat in silence a while until Kurt broke it with a question that had been on his mind for hours.

"Why have you been coming in late to class?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded his head.

"Well.. um... Josh sometimes will get really angry. Not always at me, but you know, just angry. So sometimes, when we have a free period before glee we'll meet up under the bleachers."

"So you guys are having sex under the bleachers so you come in all late and disheveled." Kurt laughed.

"No..." Blaine said even quieter this time, "He will take his anger out on me... and the reason I'm always late and he isn't is that I have to put concealer on so that my face and arms won't be covered in bruises." Blaine was crying now, and so was Kurt. How could someone do this to such a beautiful man like Blaine?

"I am so sorry..." Kurt whispered, "But I promise I will take care of him. I will scare him so bad he'll break up with you." Blaine laughed slightly.

"Thank you." He mouthed to the older boy.

I don't wanna hurt you baby, I don't wanna see you cry  
So stay on the ground girl, you better not get too high  
But I'm gonna stick to you boy, you'll never get rid of me  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be

\---The next day---

"Alright, our first musical number is going to be performed by Blaine!" Mr. Shue announced. He was quite happy Blaine wasn't late today. And Blaine wasn't late because Kurt had kept his promise. Josh had broken with him last night via text. (And Josh even quit glee glub)

Blaine got up and stood in front of the club. He didn't say anything, just nodded to the drummers to start the song.

Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's okay let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it

Blaine related to this song so much. He wanted his ex to know - even if he wasn't in the room - that he could hit Blaine as many times as he wanted. It wouldn't shake him.

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's okay, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back up on my feet again

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit me with your best shot  
Come on, hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away, hey hey

Blaine smiled. He finally felt free.

\---The next day---

"Everyone, it is now Kurt Hummel's turn to perform!" Mr. Shue introduced.

Kurt got up and stood before the crowd, unlike Blaine, he explained why her related to the song.

"So, I chose the song Agony (Reprise) from Into the Woods because I am infatuated by someone who I never really talk to. Someone who I would do anything for." Then, the music began

High in a tower-  
Like yours was, but higher-  
A beauty asleep.  
All round the tower  
A thicket of briar  
A hundred feet deep.

To tell you the truth, Kurt had been in love with Blaine scene they met, but he had always been dating Josh. He could never reach him, never tell him how he felt.

Agony!  
No frustration more keen,  
When the one thing you want  
Is a thing that you've not even seen.

When Blaine told Kurt what Josh had been doing to him he was so angry. He went directly over to Josh, pulled him into the janitor's closet, and told him he knew what he did to Blaine. And that he could and would go to the police about it if he didn't break up with Blaine within the next 10 hours.

Agony!  
Such that Princes must weep!  
Always in thrall most  
To anything almost,  
Or something asleep.

Not forgetting  
The tasks unachievable,  
Mountains unscalable-  
If it's conceivable  
But unavailable,  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Agony!

Misery!

Not to know what you miss.

While they lie there for years-

And you cry on their biers-

What unbearable bliss!  
Agony  
That can cut like a knife!

I must have him in my life...

The glee clubbers clapped for Kurt and then left the room.

Honey honey, touch me baby, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me baby, a-ha, honey honey  
You look like a movie star (look like a movie star)  
But I know just who you are (I wonder just who you are)  
And honey, to say the least, you're a doggone beast  
So stay on the ground girl, you better not get too high

"That song was about me, wasn't it?" Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing there, "Actually, I know it was." Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt. He was shocked but immediately kissed back. They broke the kiss after a long while, needing oxygen.

"I have always wanted to be like you," Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes, "I wanna walk like you, talk like you. I didn't ever wanna be a skank. It's just that... that was the group I was put into. The click I couldn't get out of."

"Now don't try to kid me, Kurt," Blaine laughed, "You don't wanna be like me. You're the king of the skanks, the high school VIP. I've reached the top!"

"Do you ever think, someone like me, can learn to be like someone like you? All cute and polished and smart?" Kurt smiled as Blaine giggled.

"So..." Blaine started, "You- you wanna be my boyfriend? I mean you don't have to if you don't-" Blaine was silenced with Kurt's lips on his.

"There's no one else in sight. In this crowded lonely night. And I've been waitin' so long for my love vibration, to leave you dancing with yourself would be cruel!" Kurt exclaimed.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine Oh, you make me dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually did it! I'm kinda proud.
> 
> -1305 words-


End file.
